


the master & reader | one shots

by spyrowrites



Series: doctor who | reader inserts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Here's the Master/Reader prompts for you all, Hurt/Comfort, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i had too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: originally posted on spyrcs, these are a bunch of dhawan!master & reader prompts, drabbles and one shots.many of them involve a reader character, while some may include my original character elenore (and will be named as such). while there is the creation of jessica!reader, which is somehow popular!! but is just YOU but with the skill set of Jessica Jones. disaster!reader is another created reader that is just a big giant mess, but you try your hardest. mainly you get injured a lot trying to protect the doctor.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: doctor who | reader inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: The Master Fics





	1. kneel

The Doctor was hesitant to leave you, she knew that the Master would track her down. Knew that finding _you_ there with her would just make him even more **excited**. But it didn’t matter you told her to grab Ada and get the hell out of the hall. Hazel eyes focused on you before the Doctor reached out to take your hand, pressing something leather and rectangular into your palm. The psychic paper, you had wondered where that had disappeared too. The blonde gave you one last look before the Doctor turned around on her heel but before she could escape the doors opened with a bang and people yelped in surprise.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” You stiffened at his voice (shoving the paper into your back pocket), you had never heard it properly before but it was like no matter the regeneration, the tone would always stay the same. You could pick out who the rogue Time Lord was just by the way _they_ spoke. “See the incredible shrinking device.” You and the Doctor ducked behind some of the inventions, peering over to have a glimpse at the madman.

Your nose scrunched up as you noticed he had swapped out the tuxedo, which _annoyingly_ you found him to be rather **attractive** in, for a more appropriate 1800′s attire. Though, the top hat didn’t really work for him. While you kept your gaze on the Master, watching him shrink civilians, without having a clue as to how to stop him - you could hear the Doctor behind you, telling Ada and the other man get out of here.

A hand touched your back and you looked up. “You too.” Your name was soft between her lips, but you still defied her, shaking your head.

“No way in hell am I leaving you with him.” You kept squatting, letting your eyes linger on the blonde’s face. “Not like last time.” You and Missy went far back that it mentally hurt to keep thinking about it. Manipulation was her thing, a thing, the Doctor had told you, that expanded across all her regenerations. She made you think that you were friends, conditioned you to take part in the kidnapping and killing of innocents, just so she could create her Cyberman army, all for the Doctor.

Meanwhile, keeping her hands clean and yours bloody.

“Hands-on heads!” His voice echoed around the hall, everyone yelping as they hurried to place their hands on their heads, some even kneeling to the ground. You stood up like lightly, somehow quicker than the Doctor.

“You didn’t say Simon Says.” You called out, quickly stepping in front of the Doctor, before she could do anything stupid. Instead, you took all the stupid with you. He turned around slowly, eyes catching yours and beamed. You walked over to him, coming to stand almost a foot away from him.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in.” He started, a laugh bubbling out of his chest as he moved closer, just so that he could place a hand against your cheek but you kept your cool and didn’t even flinch. “I’ve missed you.” Stepping away from you, the Master focused on the back of the hall, finally spotting the Doctor. “Oh how brave,” he mumbled your name and you narrowed your eyes at him. “You really think you mean that much to me, that you’re enough to _distract_ me from who I really came here for?”

“Well, I was hoping…” The Master grinned and stepped around you, coming entirely too close to a lady - who flinched in retaliation and a sigh escaped your lips.

The Master paused, turning to look at her. “Did you just move?” The poor woman was terrified, you wanted to help but you didn’t exactly want to be shrunk down to Stuart Little size. “Did you move?” His voice deeper as he invaded her personal space.

“No!” The woman stumbled over her words, trying to move away from the Master. Another manic laugh left him.

“Oh, my mistake.” Turning around on his heel, he looked over at you and then towards the Doctor. “Sorry. Sorry.” Then he snapped, whipping up the shrinking device and killing the poor lady. Your head hung and you swallowed, you felt naked without your weapons, but you knew the Doctor would have had a heart attack if you brought them to a _party_.

The Master stared at you and then turned to face the Doctor. “When I kill them, Doctor, it gives me a little buzz.” He bounded around once more to face you, stepping ever so slightly into your personal space. “Right here,” he placed a hand against his chest. “In the hearts. It’s like … how would I describe it? It’s like knowing I’m in the right place, doing what I was made for.”

“What? Killing people?” You quipped back. You heard the Doctor mutter your name in slight annoyance, you could feel her more behind you now, having moved towards you while the Master had been distracted. But the other Time Lord just grinned at your answer, he let that one slide very easily. It unnerved you all of a sudden.

“What do you want?” The Doctor questioned, her tone sharp and clipped. She didn’t want any of this to escalate any further than it already had and you most certainly weren’t helping the situation.

“Kneel.” Once more, the Master’s dark eyes hadn’t wavered from your own, so you knew he was _talking_ to you. Your brows shot up and you couldn’t help a snort escape your lips.

“You’ve got to be shitting me…”

“Kneel.” His eyes bored into your own. “Or they all die.”

You felt your lip curl up into a snarl, but you did what he asked. Kneeling in front of him, swallowing as you looked up at him and tried not to think about how you had been in this situation before. On multiple occasions.

“Call me by my name.” Head tilting backward, even more, you stayed silent, but you didn’t last long before rolling your eyes.

“Master.” You forced it out of your mouth.

“Beg your pardon?” This time your nose scrunched up even more. Oh, you were going to make him pay for this.

“Master.” You wondered if you weren’t here, would he have done this to the Doctor? You didn’t want to put her into that situation again, but you certainly could have _gone_ without the public humiliation. Granted you would never see any of these people again, but kneeling in front of _him,_ while also in front of the Doctor - rubbed you the wrong way.

“Can’t hear you, love.” He pressed a finger to his ear and you had to bite the inside of your cheek from swearing at him.

“Master.” He placed a hand over his mouth and faked tears. Before he pulled away and beamed once more before he suddenly shot his hand out and wrapped it around your throat.

You weren’t expecting that, but to be honest, you should have. The Doctor jumped slightly, hands reached out towards the pair of you but you shook your head as best you could. “That’s my girl.” The Master purred, leaning into your space and you could feel his breath against your face. “Now, when I arrange for your death, I expect you to stay dead. Both of you.” His hand squeezing ever so slightly, lips pressing against yours. “How did you escape? How did you end up here?” His lips lingered against yours and only when the Doctor gasped in amusement and surprise that he let you go. Hand falling from around your throat, he stood up and came to be in front of her.

“You don’t know!” You raised a hand to rub at your sore neck, coughing slightly you leaned forward while the Doctor and Master talked. A growl escaped your lips - the back of your hand came up to rub at your lips, trying desperately to get the taste of him off of you.

That was the last time you would take anything for the Doctor.


	2. a fierce kiss.

This really shouldn’t have surprised you. Really, truly shouldn’t - because in all honesty, it was you that you were talking about. You had a tendency to have trouble follow you around wherever you went. The Doctor had said you were like a magnet, pulling everything that had an _inkling_ of bad towards you, which when you realised that you had a slight **thing** for the Master (of all fucking people) you just gave a soft sigh to yourself in the mirror of your bathroom and just nodded your head. 

“What else was I expecting.” You had muttered running a hand through your hair. You didn’t know whether you should have cried or laughed. One of those could signify that you were slightly crazy, but once again, you didn’t know which one it would be. So you sucked it up and just … _held_ onto the emotions you had as tightly as you could. Never actually letting them come to the surface.

But you had forgotten how stubborn the Master was. Forgot how forceful and annoying and just straight up blunt he was. The Daniel Barton incident had been wrapped up and the Master had been taken away by those things that were bathed in white light, that was six months ago already and well, you all thought the Master was gone, that he wouldn’t be coming back. But turns out the fucker was like a cockroach, he was incredibly hard to get rid of and the Doctor wasn’t exactly having any of it. She tried to get him to leave once again, this time not even bothering to reason with him or even keep him in the TARDIS this time around. 

She had said that she had tried once before, to you it sounded like _many_ times before but you weren’t going to pry, though you knew that one of them involved a vault underneath a university - considering that’s where you met the Doctor, but again that was pure speculation. This time around, you didn’t actually think that going undercover at some fancy-ass party was an actual thing people did. This was something they do in heist movies or movies about fast cars and mafias, but here you were. You didn’t actually think the Doctor would go for something like this, but the Master had told her all about an evil rich guy making deals with aliens, all via hologram of course. 

So, in the end, you found yourself partnered with the Master. The pair of you were standing on top of the grand staircase, leaning against the railing and looking over the crowd. The dress you wore was uncomfortable but you weren’t going to complain, the sonic screwdriver was strapped to your thigh, you had the duty of getting the information from the rice guys office and the Master had the job of getting this rich guy to talk when you finally caught him and you were there to make sure he didn’t ‘accidentally’ kill the guy.

“God, these types of events make me so nervous.” You mumbled to yourself, looking down at the hundreds of guests. You didn’t even have a clue who any of these people are - maybe you were grateful it wasn’t your proper timeline. 

“Not one for crowds?” That was Graham, you forgot that you had an earpiece in. Some alien tech - extremely comfortable and untraceable, well that’s what the Doctor said anyhow. She begrudgingly gave one to the Master as well, though when she did so, it was all pointed looks and silent stares.

“Not one for the company.” You raised a brow and looked up at the Time Lord who stood next to you. A slight smirk appeared on his face and a hand pressed against _one_ of his hearts.

“I’m hurt.” He replied but you just rolled your eyes, before they looked down at your watch and then over your shoulder.

“Less chatter you two, be on the lookout. We don’t know how dangerous he can be.” The Doctor pitched in, looking back over the crowd you spotted the blonde, back in that tuxedo that she had pulled out of nowhere, she was lingering near Yaz, but was looking up at you. Raising your hand, you gave a two-finger salute. 

“Oh come on, you know you like me.” The Master continued and you tried to keep the blush from appearing on your cheeks. So once you noticed that the guards had finally moved away from the rich guy's office, you turned on your heel.

“Come on, hot stuff.” You tried not to wince. “We only have five minutes.”

“Hot stuff?” That was Ryan. Growling softly you pressed a finger against your earpiece and the signal went dead. Stalking forward, you made it to the door, sweeping aside the skirt of your dress, you pulled the sonic from your thigh holster and soniced the door open. 

“Hot stuff?” The Master echoed as he leaned against the door frame, giving you the most flirtatious look and you rolled your eyes once more. For someone who had been trying to kill you all only six months prior, he seemed awfully chipper to be back. 

“Oh, shut up.” You both entered the room and immediately your shoulders relaxed when you spotted the laptop. Picking off your high heels and then proceeding to chuck them to the Master, who caught them with ease (the fucker), you sped over to the desk and slid into the large, obnoxious chair and soniced the laptop, before placing it back into the holster on your thigh. “Yes,” You muttered, pressing on the earpiece once more. “Okay, I’m in.” lifting your eyes, you saw that the Master was keeping true to his word, he had his whole body leaning against the door once more, your heels held on one finger resting against his shoulder. 

Your teeth bit into your lower lip. _No, stop concentrate._

“Right, get everything you can onto the USB kind of thing that I gave you.” The Doctor answered. The Master turned his head to look back at you before he remembered and started to dig through the pocket of his suit jacket. Chucking the small red like USB device to you. Managing to catch it in one hand, you quickly plugged it into the laptop, you fell back against the chair as a box popped up. 

_Copying 1,200 files …._

“Right, 2 minutes.” You brought your thumb up to your lips and started to chew on your nail. 

“You humans and the strange concept of looks.” Your eyes shot skyward. It was like that was all you ever did when the Master was around. “I mean, I wouldn’t say that you’re wrong but boy …” you name fell off his lips like butter and that caused a shiver to run down your spine. “…you never struck me as someone who would base who you liked off of looks.” 

Silence. You weren’t going to answer him, especially when you knew that everyone could hear you. The Master didn’t continue either, just kept looking out the door, which you were grateful for. “30 seconds.” You spoke. 

“Well, you better hurry, love. Because if you want me to keep my promise, we have to leave soon.” Leaning forward again, you felt your leg bounce up and down before finally, the box closed and you slid the USB out. 

“Okay done, let’s go.” Racing over to the Master, you grabbed his hand, your shoes in the other before you burst your way out of the office. The pair of you managed to slide behind the opposite wall as the guards finally took their places in front of the door once more. What you didn’t notice was that the Master had pushed you back against the wall, considering you were too busy looking around the corner. When you straightened up, all you saw was his bow tie. Swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared at the back of your throat, you looked up. 

You tried not to flinch backward, his dark eyes bored into yours all of a sudden and before you knew it he was leaning down - his hands coming up and capturing your face in between them. “What are you doing?” You mumbled your breath catching at the back of your throat. “They didn’t even see us.”

“I’m not doing it for them…” He mumbled himself. The pad of his thumb was calloused and the feel of it against your soft cheek caused you to shiver. It was unusual hearing him speak so softly, the music almost drowned him out. It was another couple of seconds of the pair of you staring at each other. Then it happened so quickly, lips pressed against yours and a soft grunt left the back of your throat as you were pushed back into the wall. Your right hand tightened its hold of the USB, while your other dropped the shoes before it came up and gripped onto the Master’s shoulder. Nails trying to dig into the fabric of his suit. _Oh, I really shouldn’t like this_ , you thought to yourself. 

You had no idea how long the pair of you were joined at the lips. Though, it was long enough, that one of your legs managed to wrap around his thigh and your hands were now wrapped around his neck - fingers clutching onto each other, trying your best to hold yourself up. His stubble was brushing against the base of your neck and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as you took in a deep breath. 

The pair of you were so self-absorbed that you didn’t even hear the extra set of heels coming up behind you. “Hey!” The voice called but you just thought it was for someone else. There were a billion other people here, many of them were doing exactly the same as you. “The Doctor is wondering …oh _shit_.” That’s when you snapped back, so fast that you actually forget that there was a wall behind you. 

An annoyed hiss escaped through your clenched teeth. You squinted and spotted Yaz over the Master’s shoulder, who in return was leaning over you, even more, his forehead pressed into your shoulder. 

“Oh fuck, Yaz…” You spoke and your friend - who was once more dressed to the nines in a **marvellous** suit, tried her hardest to keep the smirk off her lips. But it was hard to guess whether or not she was … _amused_ or **disgusted**. Her eyes conveyed a completely different emotion. It was then that you tried to untangle yourself from the Master’s body, but he wasn’t exactly making it easy for you to leave him. 

You slapped his chest a couple of times and eventually, you managed to push him away. It was then that you started to trail after your younger friend. “Yaz for the love of God don’t _tell her!”_ But by the time you had caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs, she had already disappeared into the crowd.

 _“This_ should be interesting conversation then,” The Master spoke into your ear and you couldn’t help but jump at his sudden appearance. Your whole body sagged and you wiped away the smudged lipstick. 

“Oh shut up.” You’re not looking forward to the lecture, you undoubtedly are about to receive


	3. that wasn't part of the plan (disaster!reader)

* * *

So it had been about six weeks since you left the Doctor. Almost two whole months since you had walked out on the best thing that had ever happened to you. In your heart, you knew you didn’t want to - that you shouldn’t have and that she was only teaching you a lesson about the universe and the dangers that it brought if you didn’t listen to someone that _knew_ about it first hand. But it was a lesson that would cause you to scrunch up your nose and glare at her back, making you take more risks just to prove her wrong. But you knew that the Doctor had a point, of course, she did - because she was older than you and knew everything there is to know about the risks involved but honestly you hated being treated like a child. Though, you knew that trouble would always find you, no matter who you hung around with. This time it happened to come in the form of one _**disheveled**_ Master.

He had shown up on your doorstep. Bleeding and close to regenerating, you had no idea how he had gotten out of that shitty in-between place, but you weren’t going through a regeneration process, especially not with someone as psychotic as the Master. Not even bothering freaking out just a tiny bit at the fact that he found out where you lived, it could be something he explained to you later (he never did). So you helped patch him up, using the tricks that the Doctor helped teach you and in no time he was cursing your existence and pushing you up against your bedroom wall with a knife to your throat.

You weren’t going to beg, but you most certainly didn’t want to die. Not by his hands anyway. Somehow you managed to talk him down that night and helped him back to bed and that’s how you managed to convince him to let you tag along with his rather extravagant adventures. Two weeks down and you hadn’t killed each other, that must be a world record or something.

However, the most recent adventure you were on, you didn’t exactly want to do _anything_. Falling into a little bit of mood, you wanted to stay in the TARDIS (which seemed a little stranger than the Doctor’s. She wasn’t as _nice_ and most certainly didn’t talk back as often.) So, the Master didn’t argue, just grunted and shrugged on his jacket before telling you not to touch anything, otherwise, the TARDIS had the right to electrocute you to death. You snorted at that and flipped him off as you settled on the couch with a book. It was about two hours later, that the madman came bursting through the front door backward - even more disheveled and missing his jacket and with an unconscious girl in his arms.

“Who the hell is that?” You had exclaimed shooting up off the couch, chucking the book onto the coffee table. You watched with an intense gaze as the Master unceremoniously dumped the blonde on to the armchair that was next to the couch you had just been occupying, of course, he hadn’t been bothered to change the exterior and interior of the console room.

“That is the princess, love.” He replied before moving over to the console. Your eyes narrowed and you hurried over to him, eyes widening and brows lifting in a questioning look.

“Uh … _what_?” You exclaimed. “No, hang on, this wasn’t part of the plan!” You were even lucky that the Master was allowing you to tag along with him, mainly he’d like to say that it was to get back at the Doctor, considering you had been her … _favourite_. Though, you were certain it was because he had missed having someone travel with him.

“Well, new plan,” The Master responded coming to stand in front of you and then pointed at the blonde who was sprawled out on the chair, her pretty dress was ruffled and the blue was stained with blood. Wincing, you looked back at the Master, who’s dark eyes shined with excitement. “We keep her alive and sell her organs.” Your brows raised again and you almost whacked him across the chest. “You can get a lot of money for kidneys!” He was giddy but you had never heard him talk that way.

But you suddenly realised that he was playing with you and you squinted at him, as he gave you that wide smile and bounced on his feet, you noticed some blood on his left ear and that his clothes were ripped slightly, but you didn’t comment.

The plan was to scare the royal family into giving them leeway in their space, as well as some bits of land. You had been surprised that the Master was _ASKING_ in the first place, but you weren’t about to question his motives, considering this was just a part of a _bigger_ plan that he wasn’t telling you, but from the looks of things it hadn’t gone so well. “What, No!” You shouted though all you got in return was an eye roll as he bounded back to the console. “You weren’t supposed to kidnap _anyone_ in the first place. Take her back…” His eyes snapped to yours and you swallowed the lump that suddenly formed at the back of your throat. “… _now_?” That ended up more like a question than anything.

“Well, if I go back I’ll be shot on sight,” The Master mumbled this time, pulling the lever which caused the TARDIS to take flight. Shaking slightly, you managed to stay on your feet. “With her looking like that,” Turning back around you noticed that the blood that was staining her dress was coming from a cut on her forehead. You suddenly felt his dominating presence and his body warmth as he brushed your arm as he came to stand beside you, staring down at the princess. “Get her cleaned up when she wakes and new clothes, don’t think her parents would appreciate the blood-stained dress.”

Frowning, you looked up at him. He clenched his jaw and his hands curled into fists as he kept looking down at the other girl. “Don’t argue.” Then he turned to face you, leaning in so that he could whisper in your ear. “Other wise she won’t make it home.” Then he disappeared, you let out a breath that you didn’t even know you were holding.

Placing a hand over your stomach, you wheezed. “I should have stayed with the Doctor.” You moaned. “At least I could count on the fact that she wouldn’t snap and kill me…”

“I heard that…” Wincing you sunk down back into the couch that you had previously been occupying. Curse that scarily good Time Lord hearing. Now, you had to wait for the blonde to wake up, here’s hoping _you_ didn’t fall asleep either.


	4. who the hell are you? (dhawan!doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short, but i was just testing the waters, to see if any of you like this idea.

The Doctor had called it like a supernova, but it was ten times more amazing and brilliant to watch. You all needed the relaxation time, especially after trying and failing on Orphan 55 which all four of you humans had made a deal to never speak of again. But of course, not even a simple supernova would go as planned, when the _whole_ ship started to shake and convulse, the TARDIS making noises that you hadn’t heard her make before. 

The Doctor was rightfully worried and concerned, shutting the doors and pulling you all back into the safety of the ship. “Don’t worry!” She called out, yelping slightly as the console sparked. “I’ve got this under control.” And well, you really wished she hadn’t of said anything because a bigger explosion occurred that knocked you off your feet and onto the floor and causing you to whack your head against the step, before promptly blacking out.

You didn’t know how long you were out, but when you came too, every part of your body complained. Your arms were sore and your legs were stiff, your stomach felt empty but still like you were going to throw up. You groaned loudly, as you heard your name being faintly called, you were so out of it that you didn’t even notice that it was a voice you never wanted to hear again. Hissing through clenched teeth, your hand came up and rested against your forehead, which stung like a mother _fucker_.

“Okay, best not to touch the massive cut on your forehead.” The voice snapped you back to reality and your eyes opened. It didn’t take long for the world around you to become clear and then a squeal to escape your lips and instinctively your hand flew forward, in a fist and punch _him_ square in the nose. The force caused the Master to fall backwards and groan. Breathing heavily, you pushed yourself away from the Time Lord and stared at him with such intensity that you felt light-headed, or it could have something to do with the amount of blood that was dripping down your face. “Ow.” Was all he said and your eyes narrowed. “Okay, wasn’t expecting that, but I guess I deserved it.”

“What the hell are you doing here!” You called out not even noticing that you weren’t in the same TARDIS as before. “Where’s the Doctor! What have you done with her?” Questions were leaving your lips rapidly and the Master in front of you had finally sat up and was … pouting. 

“I forgot how good of a right hook you have.” Sniffing, he let his hands reach out towards you, but you flinched backwards yet again. You weren’t going to forgive him that easily after what he did to you. “Woah, hey it’s okay,” He continued. Frowning himself, your name left his lips and a shiver ran down your spine. It .. it didn’t sound like the way he normally said it, it sounded … almost normal coming from him. “I’m the Doctor remember…” A scoff left your lips as you shook your head. 

“You’re not the Doctor. Don’t be playing stupid with me…” Swallowing, you suddenly noticed that his outfit, his … whole self wasn’t as threatening and terrifying as it once was. The signature lilac coat hung off him like it was supposed to be there and the look in his brown eyes were not … evil. Or manic or angry. They were … soft and kind and so incredibly brown. “But …” Suddenly a sob escaped your lips. “Oh, the supernova.”

“It was rather pretty to look at but the shock wave knocked into us before I had the chance to close the TARDIS doors.” The Master _or_ whoever it was stood up then, completely forgetting the fact that you had just punched him in the nose and held out his hand to you. “You took a nasty fall and whacked your head on the step.” You stared at his hand and then up at him, a smile on his face and you couldn’t help but _trust him_. 

You took his hand then and the .. Doctor helped you onto your feet, his smile growing larger as he held onto you tightly. “There we go, now come on, to the med bay so I can check that nasty cut on your forehead.” He wasn’t acknowledging the fact that you hadn’t _recognised_ him. Maybe this was all some supernova induced coma and your brain is trying to tell you something, or maybe you really did get pulled into another dimension where the Master was … the Doctor. 

Either way, you tried to relax so that you could explain it all to him later on. Maybe after something to eat … and some sleep.


	5. playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coposted on the 13th doctor x reader story. 
> 
> also had this thought while in the shower ...

> _i don’t want to play no games  
>  i’m tired of always chasing, chasing after you._

You had wanted some downtime, just a few hours to yourself in your bedroom, away from everyone. Take a shower, have a bath, _sleep_ for more than an hour at a time. You also needed to dehair after the weeks of being on the run, captured and then on the run again from a rather vicious race. If you never saw a Wraith again, it would be too soon. Even your bruises had memories.

The bathroom was foggy and you had been enjoying a nice hot shower. Key word there was _had_. Shaving your legs had actually been satisfying after the couple of weeks you’d had, but the turbulence wasn’t. At a rather nasty bump into the tiled wall, a hiss escaped between your clenched teeth, as the razor nicked your skin. “Ow, _son of bitch_ ,” you mumbled. Waiting a couple of seconds to see if it was the Doctor _landing_ the TARDIS - when nothing happened, you continued. That was until about three minutes later another bump caused you to fall into the opposite wall, nicking yourself again. “What the hell is going on?” You heaved out a sigh and shut the shower off, hoping out and wrapping the fluffy towel around your body - barely noticing the pain in your leg.

The TARDIS must have realised how _annoyed_ you were because she didn’t mess with you on the way to the console room - in fact, she created a direct route and didn’t even complain when you dripped water on the floor from your wet hair. Barging into the room with an annoyed sigh on your lips. “Listen, Doc - are you sure the TARDIS has inertial dampeners? Because I’ve been trying to shave my legs for the last twenty minutes and so far I’ve cut myself twice and only have one leg shaved.” You had _no_ idea how you could have not noticed **him** , his presence was absolutely suffocating. _**Plus**_ that stupid purple suit was rather eye-catching.

“I think I have an app for that…” His voice caused your eyes to snap upwards and freeze in your spot, half up the step. Mouth agape, you almost forgot that you were _literally_ wearing nothing but a towel and were still soaking wet.

“Oh, God!” Your hands tightened against the towel and pulled it even more around your chest, it suddenly seemed so incredibly short at the moment. The Master was leaning against the console and the Doctor was holding the stance you knew _oh_ so well (she didn’t like him being here) her face unreadable.

“Not God, love - _Master_.”

> _i don’t give a fuck about you anyways  
>  whoever said i gave a shit ‘bout you? _

“Ah, ah … what … what?” Your voice rose in pitch as you stumbled over your words. Eyes snapped to the Doctor, before you _rushed_ over to her, still leaving a trail of water. You could feel the Master’s eyes basically burn a hole in your body and you suddenly wished that you had gotten dressed. The Doctor was a little preoccupied to even notice your lack of attire, she must be rather desperate if she allowed the Master to be onboard. “What’s he doing here?” you whispered in a harsh tone. 

“I’ve been recruited…” He spoke up - causing you to turn slightly in his direction. You noticed the shit-eating grin crossing his face. You wanted to flip him off, but you knew that wouldn’t help the situation, so all you did was scrunch up your face and turn to look back at the blonde.

“No, really - seriously … what’s he doing here?”

“We need his help.” The Doctor finally spoke up and the loudest laugh escaped your lips. But the longer you stared at the Doctor before you turned to look back at the Master, you couldn’t help but feel the coldness that always comes when the Master’s near, settle in the pit of your stomach.

“Shit…” A giddy laugh sounded over your shoulder and you _felt_ as the Master slithered up next to you.

“Oh come on …” Your name slipped from his lips a little _too_ easily. “This is going to be fun!” A manic smile this time. “Without me, people are going to die…” An arm slipped across your bare shoulders and you tried your best to keep the shiver to yourself. But the Doctor had her hazel eyes trained on that arm as soon as it moved.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Master.” The Doctor finally snapped out of her trance. Her own eyes holding a sort of manic expression and it wasn’t _glee_. “Once you’ve done your part, I’ll be dropping you back off to your own TARDIS.” Her hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed onto your forearm - forcing you to grab a hold of the towel in one hand, a soft _whine_ escaped your lips as you were pulled away from the Master’s rather _**warm**_ presences and the fact that you almost _lost_ the towel. “And you’ll leave **us** alone.” Suddenly your vision was filled with dark blue - the Doctor’s sweater. You realised that the Time Lord had put herself between you and the Master.

“Oh, _Doctor_ \- if that keeps you sleeping soundly at night…” Peeking around the Doctor’s shoulder, you noticed the Master’s smile had wiped from his face and his eyes seemed even darker - not happy that you were pulled away from him. _Oh boy_. “Just know that _my_ part is a lot bigger than you think.” You could basically _feel_ the scoff as it left the Doctor.

You snapped back to reality when you heard your name, suddenly realising that the Doctor had now turned her back on the Master and was looking down at you. “Go wake up the others…” She said, hands coming to rest on your arms. “Let them know that they’ll need to be ready.”

“But -” You started, frowning as your eyes caught the Master’s once more.

“Just … wake up the others … and get dressed.” Then she was gone from in front of you and was then pulling the Master (by the arm) away from the console room **_and you_**. He was not too impressed by being manhandled - whining about the fact that he knew where to go. They disappeared into the corridor and a sigh escaped your lips before you _laughed._

_“_ Oh my god….” This was going to be a long day. You still need to shave your other leg.


End file.
